The variations in the social preferences and social motivation were studied in relation to changes in the reproductive condition of female Turkish hamsters. When offered a choice between a conspecific male and a male from a closely related species, cycling females displayed high investigation of males and a strong preference for conspecific males on all four days of the estrous cycle. In addition to differential investigation, preference was displayed by vaginal scent marking in front of the preferred male. This form of marking is thought to be a sexual solicitation behavior. Both total interest in males and preference for conspecific males declined after impregnation, and were lowest during the second half of pregnancy and the first half of lactation. Both behaviors began to return during the last half of lactation. Females in a naturally occurring acyclic state also failed to show social preferences.